Lista di film horror con animali
Lista di film horror con animali: Dinosauri *''Carnosaur - La distruzione'' (Carnosaur) (1993) *''Carnosaur 2'' (Carnosaur 2) (1995) *''Carnosaur 3: Primal Species'' (Carnosaur 3: Primal Species)(1996) *''Jurassic Park'' (Jurassic Park) (1993) *''Il mondo perduto - Jurassic Park'' (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) (1997) *''Jurassic Park III'' (Jurassic Park III) (2001) *''Raptor'' (2001) *''Dinocroc'' (2004) *''100 Million BC - La guerra dei dinosauri'' (100 Million BC) (2008) *''The Land That Time Forgot'' (2009) *''Dinocroc vs. Supergator'' (Dinocroc vs. Supergator) (2010) Film TV *''Triassic Attack - Il ritorno dei dinosauri'' (Triassic Attack) (2010) Film TV *''Tape 407'' (2012) *''The Lost Dinosaurs'' (The Dinosaur Project) (2012) *''Raptor Ranch'' (2013) *''Jurassic Attack'' (2013) *''Poseidon Rex'' (2013) *''Age of Dinosaurs'' (2013) *''Extinction'' (2014) *''Jurassic City'' (2014) *''Jurassic World'' (Jurassic World) (2015) Pesci Squali * Lo squalo (Jaws) (1975) * Mako lo squalo della morte (Mako: The Jaws of Death) (1976) * Shark Kill (1976) Film TV * Tintorera (¡Tintorera!) (1977) * Jaws of Death (1977) * Lo squalo 2 (Jaws 2) (1978) * Cyclone (1978) * Up from the Depths (1979) * Il cacciatore di squali (1979) * L'ultimo squalo (1981) * Lo squalo 3 (Jaws 3-D) (1983) * Çöl (1983) * Shark: Rosso nell'oceano (1984) * Shark's Paradise (1986) Film TV * Lo squalo 4 - La vendetta (Jaws: The Revenge) (1987) * Sangue negli abissi (1989) * Cruel Jaws - Fauci crudeli (Cruel Jaws) (1995) Film TV * Aatank (1996) * Creatura (Creature) (1998) Film TV * Blu profondo (Deep Blue Sea) (1999) * Shark Attack (Shark Attack) (1999) Film TV * Shark (2000) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Shark Attack 2 (Shark Attack 2) (2001) Film TV * Shark Attack 3: emergenza squali (Shark Attack 3: Megalodon) (2002) Film TV * Shark Hunter (2001) Film TV * Shark Zone (Shark Zone) (2003) * Dark Waters (2003) Uscito in home video * Red Water - Terrore sott'acqua (Red Water) (2003) Film TV * Megalodon (Megalodon) (2004) Film TV * Blue Demon (Blue Demon) (2004) Uscito in home video * Il fiume del terrore (12 Days of Terror) (2004) Film TV * Hai-Alarm auf Mallorca (2004) Film TV * Shark Invasion (Raging Sharks) (2005) Uscito in home video * Il giorno degli squali (Spring Break Shark Attack) (2005) Film TV * Sharkman - Una nuova razza di predatori (Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy) (2005) Film TV * Shark Swarm - Squali all'attacco (Shark Swarm) (2008) Film TV * Marina Monster (2008) Uscito in home video * Lo squalo a Venezia (Shark in Venice) (2008) * Malibu Shark Attack (2009) Film TV * Blood in the Water (2009) Film TV * Jaws in Japan (2009) Uscito in home video * Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus) (2009) Uscito in home video * Dinoshark (2010) Film TV * Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus (2010) Uscito in home video * Sharktopus (2010) Film TV * The Reef (2010) * Snow Shark: Ancient Snow Beast (2011) Uscito in home video * Super Shark(2011) * Killer Shark (Swamp Shark) (2011) Film TV * Shark Night - Il lago del terrore (Shark Night 3D) (2011) * Shark Week (2012) * Jersey Shore Shark Attack (2012) Film TV * Dark Tide (Dark Tide) (2012) * Sand Sharks (2011) Film TV * 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012) Uscito in home video * Attack of the Jurassic Shark (2012) * Shark 3D (Bait) (2012) * Ghost Shark (2013) Film TV * Sharknado (Sharknado) (2013) Film TV * 90210 Shark Attack (2014) * Mega Shark vs. Mecha Shark (Mega Shark vs. Mecha Shark) (2014) * Sharktopus vs. Pteracuda (2014) Film TV * Avalanche Sharks (2014) Film TV * Sharknado 2 (Sharknado 2: The Second One) (2014) Film TV * Sharknado: Feeding Frenzy (2015) Documentario * Ghost Shark 2: Urban Jaws (2015) * Raiders of the Lost Shark (2015) * Sharknado: Heart of Sharkness (2015) Documentario * Mega Shark vs. Kolossus (Mega Shark vs. Kolossus) (2015) * 3-Headed Shark Attack (3-Headed Shark Attack) (2015) Uscito in home video * Sharknado 3 (Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!) (2015) Film TV Piranha * Piranha, Piranha! (1972) * Piraña (Piranha) (1978) * Killer Fish - Agguato sul fondo (Killer Fish) (1979) * Piraña paura (Piranha Part Two: The Spawning) (1981) * Piranha - La morte viene dall'acqua (Piranha) (1995) Film TV * Razorteeth (2005) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Piranha 3D (Piranha) (2010) * Mega Piranha (Mega Piranha) (2010) Film TV * Piranha 3DD (2012) Barracuda * Barracuda (Barracuda) (1978) Orca * L'orca assassina (Orca) (1977) Altri pesci *''Creature del terrore'' (Snakehead Terror) (2004) *''Frankenfish - Pesci mutanti'' (Frankenfish) (2004) Film TV Cefalopodi Piovre & Calamari giganti * Sh! The Octopus (1937) * Il mostro dei mari (It Came from Beneath the Sea) (1955) * Tentacoli (1977) * Shark - Rosso nell'oceano (1984) * The Beast - Abissi di paura (The Beast) (1996) Film TV * La piovra (Octopus) (2000) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Octopus 2: River of Fear (2001) * Sea Ghost - Il fantasma degli abissi (The Thing Below) (2004) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep (2006) Film TV * Tentacoli di paura (Eye of the Beast) (2007) Film TV * Monster (2008) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (2009) Uscito direttamente in Vhs Crostacei Granchi *''L'assalto dei granchi giganti'' (Attack of the Crab Monsters) (1957) *''Island Claws'' (1980) Anfibi Rane *''Frogs'' (Frogs) (1972) Insetti Formiche *Assalto alla Terra (Them!) (1954) *Fase IV: distruzione Terra (Phase IV) (1974) *L'impero delle termiti giganti (Empire of the Ants) (1977) *Terrore a Lakewood (It Happened at Lakewood Manor) (1977) Film TV *Marabunta - Minaccia alla Terra (Legion of Fire: Killer Ants!) (1998) Film TV *Glass Trap - Formiche assassine (Glass Trap) (2005) Mosche * L'esperimento del dottor K. (1958) * La vendetta del dottor K. (1959) * La maledizione della mosca (1965) * La mosca (1986) * La mosca 2 (1989) Vespe *''La donna vespa (The Wasp Woman) (1959) *The Wasp Woman (1995) Film TV *Swarmed - Lo sciame della paura'' (Swarmed) (2005) Film TV Api *''Il mistero dell'isola dei gabbiani'' (The Deadly Bees) (1967) *''Killer Bees'' (1974) Film TV *''Bees: lo sciame che uccide'' (The Savage Bees) (1976) Film TV *''Swarm (The Swarm) (1978) *Bees'' (1998) *''Swarm - Minaccia dalla giungla'' (Flying Virus) (2001) *''Api assassine'' (Killer bees!) (2002) Film TV *''Swarm 2 - Nel cuore della giungla'' (Deadly Swarm) (2003) * Black Swarm (2007) Film TV *''Destination: Infestation (2007) Film TV Locuste *Locusts'' (1974) Film TV *''Locuste - L'ottava piaga'' (Locusts: The 8th Plague) (2005) Film TV *''Invasion - Il giorno delle locuste'' (Locusts) (2005) Film TV Vermi *''I carnivori venuti dalla savana'' (Squirm) (1976) * Terrore dal deserto (Sand Serpents) (2009) Film TV Mantidi *''La mantide omicida'' (The Deadly Mantis) (1957) *''The Deadly Mantis'' (1966) Scarafaggi *''The Nest'' (1988) Aracnidi Ragni * Tarantola (Tarantula) (1955) * La vendetta del ragno nero (Earth vs. the Spider) (1958) * L'abbraccio del ragno (Ein Toter hing im Netz) (1960) * L'altro corpo di Anny (Venom) (1971) * L'invasione dei ragni giganti (The Giant Spider Invasion) (1975) * Il bacio della tarantola (Kiss of the Tarantula) (1976) * La maledizione della vedova nera (Curse of the Black Widow) (1977) Film TV * Kingdom of the Spiders (1977) * Tarantulas: il volo della morte (Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo) (1977) Film TV * Il nido del ragno (1988) * Aracnofobia (Arachnophobia) (1990) * Taranthriller (1997) * Spiders (Spiders) (2000) * Invasion of the Spiders (Spiders II: Breeding Ground) (2001) * Arachnid - Il predatore (Arachnid) (2001) * La vendetta del ragno nero (Earth vs. the Spider) (2001) Film TV * Arac Attack - Mostri a otto zampe (Eight Legged Freaks) (2002) * Arachnia (2003) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Creepies (2003) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Webs (Webs) (2003) Film TV * Creepies 2 (2005) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Ice Spiders - Terrore sulla neve (Ice Spiders) (2007) Film TV * Caccia al ragno assassino (In the Spider's Web) (2007) Film TV * Camel Spiders (2011) * Spiders 3D (Spiders) (2013) * Mega Spider (2013) * Silk (2014) * Honeyspider (2014) * Lavalantula (2015) Film TV * Spidarlings (2015) Scorpioni * Lo scorpione nero (The Black Scorpion) (1957) * Tail Sting - La coda dello scorpione (Tail Sting) (2001) * Stinger (2005) * Scorpius Gigantus (2006) * Amphibious 3D (creature of the deep) (2010) Rettili Serpenti *''Stanley'' (1972) *''Kobra'' (SSSSSSS) (1973) *''Snakes'' (1974) *''She sha shou'' (1975) *''Venom'' (Venom) (1981) * Jaws of Satan (1981) * Copperhead (1983) Uscito in home video * Mamba (1988) * Anaconda (Anaconda) (1997) * Silent Predators (Silent Predators) (1999) Film TV * King Cobra (King Cobra) (1999) * Python - Spirali di paura (Python) (2000) Uscito in home video * Python 2 (2002) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Venom - Pericolo strisciante (Venomous) (2002) * Nelle spire del terrore (Boa vs. Python) (2004) Uscito in home video * Anaconda: Alla ricerca dell'orchidea maledetta (Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid) (2004) * Komodo vs. Cobra (Komodo vs. Cobra) (2005) Film TV * Snakeman - Il predatore (The Snake King) (2005) Film TV * Snakes on a Train (Snakes on a Train) (2006) Uscito in home video * Snakes on a Plane (Snakes on a Plane) (2006) * Boa... Nguu yak! (2006) * Mega Snake (2007) Film TV * Copperhead (2008) Film TV * Anaconda 3 - La nuova stirpe (Anaconda III) (2008) Film TV * Anaconda - Sentiero di sangue (Anaconda 4: Trail of Blood) (2009) Film TV Coccodrilli & Alligatori *''E yu he'' (1965) *''Quel motel vicino alla palude'' (Eaten Alive) (1977) *''Il fiume del grande caimano'' (1979) *''Alligator'' (Alligator) (1980) *''Kraithong'' (1980) *''Crocodile'' (Chorake) (1981) *''Kraithong 2'' (1985) *''Dark Age'' (1987) *''Killer Crocodile'' (1989) *''Killer Crocodile 2'' (Killer Crocodile II) (1990) *''Alligator II: The Mutation'' (1991) *''Gator King'' (1997) *''Lake Placid'' (Lake Placid) (1999) *''Lake Placid 2 - Il terrore continua'' (Lake Placid 2) (2007) Film TV *''Surf rosso sangue'' (Krocodylus) (2000) *''Crocodile'' (2000) Uscito in home video *''Krai Thong'' (2001) *''Crocodile 2'' (Crocodile 2: Death Swamp) (2002) *''Rouge'' (2004) *''Khoht phetchakhaat'' (2005) *''Chalawan Kraithong 2'' (2005) Uscito in home video *''Danubio Rosso Sangue'' (Zwei zum Fressen gern) (2006) Film TV *''Black Water'' (2007) *''Rogue'' (2007) *''Lethal Alligator'' (Supercroc) (2007) *''Supergator'' (2007) Uscito in home video *''Croc - Caccia al predatore'' (Croc) (2007) Film TV *''Paura primordiale'' (Primeval) (2008) *''Lake Placid 3 - Calma apparente'' (Lake Placid 3) (2010) Film TV *''Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus'' (2010) Uscito in home video *''Alligator X'' (2011) *''Mega Python vs. Gatoroid'' (2011) Film TV *''Bai wan ju e'' (2012) *''Lake Placid 4 - Capitolo finale'' (Lake Placid: The Final Chapter) (2012) Film TV *''Robocroc'' (2013) Film TV *''Lake Placid vs. Anaconda'' (2015) Film TV *''Freshwater'' (2016) *''The Hatching'' (2016) Varani di Komodo *''Komodo'' (Komodo) (1999) *''La maledizione di Komodo'' (The Curse of the Komodo) (2004) *''Komodo vs. Cobra'' (Komodo vs. Cobra) (2005) Film TV Categoria:Liste di film Categoria:Film horror